


MMAybe this is a bad idea?

by inthedrift



Series: A Single Brain Cell Verse [6]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Kaiju, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Yancy uses his voice for 'evil'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthedrift/pseuds/inthedrift
Summary: Raleigh Becket might possibly be the clumsiest person Chuck had ever met.And yet here he was challenging Mako, a highly competent fighter, to a spar, all with a broken finger.Chuck felt the need to check what medical supplies he had lying around the house.
Relationships: Raleigh Becket/Chuck Hansen, Raleigh Becket/Yancy Becket, Raleigh Becket/Yancy Becket/Chuck Hansen, Yancy Becket/Chuck Hansen
Series: A Single Brain Cell Verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431817
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	MMAybe this is a bad idea?

Chuck woke to silence, and ordinarily, that wouldn’t have been concerning or even unusual, but considering that he’d locked Yancy out of their bedroom last night and left him at the mercy of his siblings, well he was a little worried, to say the least. 

Chuck sat up, the clock read 8 am and one glance at Raleigh told him that the older man was still sleeping off the morphine from the night before, and would be for some time to come. He decided to pull on some sweats and brave heading out into the rest of the house. 

The landing seemed intact, and as Chuck made his way towards the stairs, the rest of the house seemed to still be standing. The lounge, however, was in more disrepair, the shattered glass had been cleaned up, but for lack of a better option, it appeared they had blocked up the hole that was the door with the coffee table. 

Chuck decided coffee was by far the best way to begin dealing with the situation and walked through the lounge towards the kitchen. 

He’d managed to clean some of the mess in the kitchen, including the melted ice pops Raleigh had left on the side and the residual stickiness that they had left, and was helping himself to his first cup of coffee when Mako appeared downstairs.

She was dressed and looked mostly unruffled apart from a large bruise on her bicep that looked suspiciously bite shaped. 

She wordlessly walked past Chuck and fixed herself a cup of tea before seating herself on the kitchen island and turning to her brother.

“I will pay to fix that,” she said, gesturing in the general direction of the once door, now hole in the wall. 

“Don’t worry I’ve already sent you the bloke's number to arrange repairs.” Mako snorted, some tea coming out of her nose in the process and shook her head gently at the ginger. 

“Of course you have.” 

At the noise from the kitchen, a head slowly poked up over the back of the couch. Chuck would recognise the tousled hair and deeply confused expression of Yancy Becket in the morning anywhere. 

“What time is it?” Yancy mumbled, half into the material of the sofa, his eyes already beginning to drift closed again. 

“Half 8,” Chuck said, he could never maintain a grudge against either of the Becket’s for long and soon was taking a cup of coffee over to his boyfriend who looked in desperate need of it. 

“Did you sleep here all night love?” Chuck asked softly, handing Yancy the mug. 

“You locked me out, where else was I meant to sleep?” Yancy muttered but there was no real heat behind the words, “Did you want me to go next door and proposition poor Mrs. Jenkins?” 

Chuck shot Yancy a look of disgust for even joking about trying to hook up with their adorable 84-year-old neighbour who Raleigh frequently helped with tasks from carrying her grocery bags to fixing her roof, and who treated them like, particularly naughty but lovable grandchildren. 

“You’re disgusting, now take your coffee and go keep an eye on your brother so he doesn’t die or something before he wakes up.” 

Yancy grumbled but the thought of being able to go back to sleep in his actual bed was too tempting and he half slid off the sofa before stumbling upright and towards the hallway, all without spilling a drop of coffee. 

~~~~~

Once Chuck was slightly more awake, and Mako had made calls and arranged a repairman for that afternoon, at considerable expense considering the holiday weekend, they headed out into the garden. 

Chuck was in loose shorts and a tank top that was probably Raleigh’s once upon a time as it was stretched across his chest and just this side of too tight. 

Mako had donned leggings and a loose tank over a sports bra and looked ready to inflict serious pain or damage. 

Jake was already sitting outside under the large oak in the garden and looked up at his older siblings, amusement stretched across his face. 

“How on earth has Mako convinced you to spar at this time in the morning?” 

The look Chuck shot his way, clearly answered for him, threats involving pain and death were probably involved, or more likely, a delay on having his door replaced. 

They’d been at it maybe half an hour when Raleigh emerged from the house. He looked significantly better than he had even just a few hours ago when Chuck left him. 

And here he was sauntering over to the two of them, and Chuck couldn't help but notice how Mako’s eyes lit up at Raleigh’s arrival and how she was already backing out of her stance and away from Chuck towards the blond. 

“Mori, I hope Chuckles hasn’t tired you out already?” Raleigh asked a shit-eating grin plastered on his face and the taunt in his voice echoing around the small yard. 

“In his dreams,” Mako scoffed back at the American and then settled back down into a stance, that Chuck knew was anything but friendly sparing, “you gonna come over here and test out just how tired I am Becket?” 

Chuck looked between the two in horror, realising what was about to happen, “No, Raleigh you’re finger is literally taped up to ensure the bone stays where it’s meant to. You cannot fight with Mako.” 

But it was as though Chuck hadn’t spoken a word as Raleigh walked towards Mako, and settled into a similar stance opposite her. 

Chuck knew his boyfriend, his adorable, clumsy boyfriend, who might have gone to the gym 5 nights a week, but was as likely to win in this fight against his sister, who was a trained, if only recreational, MMA fighter, as poor Mrs. Jenkins. 

Jake didn’t seem phased in the slightest and appeared as though he would greatly appreciate a bag of popcorn to accompany his morning entertainment. 

But the moment Mako struck, Raleigh had already moved out of the way. The position he was in only moments before, empty and Mako striking thin air. 

Raleigh was quicker than Chuck expected, calculating in a way that he only was when they were playing board games, and graceful. Raleigh Becket, klutz extraordinaire moving for all the world like a trained dancer, his moves fluid and natural as though he wasn’t even thinking just reacting. 

Chuck could feel himself holding his breath, and his body felt on fire, he was sure his face was bright red from the strength of the heat coursing through him. He always found Raleigh attractive, but Rals struggled with sexy most of the time, he was too earnest, too clumsy, too sweet. 

And yet this Raleigh, the focused expression, the calculating look in his eyes, the strength and poise in his body, well Chuck wasn’t sure if he could continue to watch this without coming in his pants like a teenager. 

He’d claim the reason he didn’t hear Yancy sneaking up on him was due to him being so distracted, but the truth was if Yancy didn’t want to be heard, he wouldn’t be. 

“ _Liking what we see Hansen?_ ” Yancy’s voice was deep, smooth and rich. It was a voice that was normally reserved for their bedroom, or at the very least when they weren’t surrounded by Chuck’s siblings, and Chuck was becoming extremely grateful at his choice to wear loose shorts this morning.

Chuck could only let out the breath he’d been holding, a soft whine slipping out with it, so quiet that only Yancy could hear. 

“ _Surely you knew Raleigh can fight Chuck. Surely you knew he’s a brown belt in MCMAP. Surely you knew a Recon Marine would be able to fight._ ”

The thick, silky tone to Yancy’s voice made Chuck feel like his hands were already exploring his body, he knew that much longer and he wouldn’t be able to stay quiet and yet Yancy, Yancy loved to torture Chuck, out in public, using this voice, this bastarding voice, to turn Chuck into a puddle at his feet. 

Chuck shuddered, and he watched as Raleigh managed to pin Mako to the ground, even as her arm was around his throat. 

Yancy leaned in again, his voice impossibly even lower, and it vibrated through Chuck’s bones. “ _Bet you’d like to be in Mako’s place. Pinned to the floor, Raleigh’s weight keeping you there, pushing you further into the floor, being able to feel every inch of him._ ” 

He was sure Yancy could hear his blood pounding away, and he knew his face was the same colour as his hair. He was achingly hard, half because of Raleigh, and the thought of Raleigh throwing him around, of showing him just how strong he was, and half because of Yancy, of the sound of his voice, and the way his breath tickled against Chuck’s neck. 

Chuck couldn’t even find the words to respond, couldn’t bring himself to make more noise than a breathy whimper, and Yancy let out a deep chuckle, which weakened Chuck’s knees all the more. 

Raleigh looked up from where he had been pinned to the floor by Mako a moment before and he caught sight of Chuck, flushed and trembling. 

He quickly tapped the floor three times and Mako hoped off, extending her hand out towards her friend who gladly accepted it and rose to his feet. 

His eyes were bright and wide as he walked over to the two men who’d been standing watching them, had been watching him. 

“What’s going on here then?” He asked softly taking in the scene in front of him and trying to piece together exactly what had Chuck so riled up. 

“It would seem our little koala didn’t realise quite what you got up to at the gym every night and is rather pleased with what he sees.” 

“Oh.” Raleigh replied, his eyebrow raised and then the realisation hit him, “ _Oh._ ” 

He glanced down at Yancy grinning and then turned his attention on the younger man. “ _Do you like what you saw, Roo?_ ” 

He reached his hands out to Chuck and gently ran his fingers up and down the redhead’s arms, and he leant in to whisper into Chuck’s ear, while Yancy’s voice was deep and rich, Raleigh’s voice was practically sinful. It didn’t hold the same commanding tone as Yancy’s and didn’t make his whole body vibrate with the force of it, but Raleigh’s was just as powerful in a different way.

“ _Do you want me to take you upstairs and show you some more?_ ” 

Chuck’s eyes actually fluttered closed at the sound, and he had to take deep steadying breaths to stop himself coming undone right then and there. 

Yancy, ignoring the two younger men, for the time being, turned his attention to other matters and addressed the other two occupants of the yard, who Raleigh and Chuck seemed to have forgotten existed for the moment. 

“Would you mind going to get the ingredients for dinner? The list is on the counter in the kitchen.” 

Mako took one look at Raleigh and Chuck and realized what Yancy was doing, then she was grabbing Jake by the hand and leading him towards the kitchen and beyond before she’d even responded in confirmation to Yancy. 

Yancy then turned his attention towards the two younger men. Raleigh had moved even further into Chuck’s space, using the fact that his back was towards the house to his advantage. 

He moved his hands from the redhead's arms and brought one up to cup the back of his neck while the other traced down the front of his shorts, eliciting a hiss from Chuck who simultaneously tried to move into the blond’s touch and away from it. 

“ _Raleigh,_ ” Chuck hissed his name, “if you don’t stop I’m gonna come, right here in our _garden!_ ” 

“ _That’s the idea darlin’_ ,” Raleigh’s voice was like a caress against Chuck’s neck, and he shuddered again. 

Raleigh took the opportunity to slip his hand inside Chuck’s shorts and this time palm him through the thin material of his boxers which was damp with precome. 

Yancy moved so he was bracketing Chuck from behind his hands on the younger man’s hips and his mouth at Chuck’s other ear. 

“ _Come for us, Chuck._ ” 

At the sound of Yancy’s voice, at the command in it, and the feel of Raleigh’s hand on him, Chuck, came right there, in the middle of their garden, bracketed by his idiot boyfriends, and he couldn’t find it in him to be angry at them.


End file.
